Variety
by Chisicet
Summary: This is a starting of 12 stories I've written with a mixture of songs and mixture of characters, none of them go together. I don't own anything.
1. Author's PreNote

HI! I thought I ought to put this in so everyone knows what's going on.

Well, this is a collection of songfics and they don't have anything to do with each other,

just random little ideas i got from listening to the songs. I know some might not be that good,

but! that's the point of reading, it's to find out. And to help me find out what's good or not would

be to review so that I know what I'm doing wrong or right. AND SO... without further adieu!

By Chapter:

She's in Love by Mark Willis

Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift

Thank you by Simple Plan

It Makes Me Ill by N*Sync

Stay With Me (Brass Bed) by Josh Gracin

Into the Night by Santana and Chad Kroeger

Walk Away (Remember Me) by Paula Deanda

Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry

Follow Me (Full Version) by Uncle Kracker

Unapologize by Carrie Underwood

Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco

Smile by Lily Allen

**Enjoy!**


	2. She's in Love

She's in love:

_Third of June she said goodbye_

_I watched her walk into the night_

_The hardest thing I ever did was let her go_

_We swore as friends we'd stay in touch_

_Best of friends don't mean that much_

_When that phone call comes to tell you _

_She's in love_

"Goodbye Greg." Sara said as she turned and walked away from him. Standing outside of his apartment he tried not to run after her. She'd made her choice, and he just had to respect that. She said they'd still be friends and he believed her, he just couldn't believe they were over. The next night at work everyone had heard about what happened and it seemed like all they wanted to do was talk about it. Not like they didn't have important things to do.

_She's in love, She's got that fire in her eyes_

_She's in love, How her smile lights up the sky_

_It's like she's walking on air_

_She's been set free_

_Still I can't believe_

_She's in love, Strolling down a one way street_

_Looking like everyman's fantasy_

_She's in love, Why can't it be me_

He told everyone that he's doing fine, after all these years they couldn't leave him alone about him and Sara. He'd found out that her and Grissom were dating, and he couldn't believe it. He just couldn't, what did that anti-social bug lover have that he didn't? He learned to let it go, over time and he learned to move on with his life. When asked about it he lied, as was he only wanted the best for her.

_Told everyone I'm doing fine_

_Learned to get on with my life_

_I just want what's best for her_

_So I lied_

_Found a note on my door last night_

_Said I'll be your friend until the day I die_

_But you should know I found someone_

_Now she's in love_

After shift Greg opened his locker and there was a note in it, he opened it and read, 'I'll be your friend until the day I die, but you should know I found someone. I'm in love." And it was signed in her name. He almost broke down right then but he only sighed and gathered his stuff. In his vehicle he let his heart break, she's in love, why couldn't it be with him. He still didn't get why he was the one left with the broken heart while she was on cloud nine.

_She's in love, She's got that fire in her eyes_

_She's in love, How her smile lights up the sky_

_It's like she's walking on air_

_She's been set free_

_Still I can't believe_

_She's in love, Why can't it be me_

A month after she left him the note in her locker he was sitting in a church, listening to the 'here comes the bride' song and he turned with everyone else to see Sara walk down the aisle. When the ceremony got underway and the preacher asked the one question that Greg was hoping for, but when it was asked all he did was put his head down and let a tear fall, his heart finally breaking into pieces. He was silently saying goodbye and when he got up after the wedding was over, he slipped out of the church and went home.

_She's in love, She's got that fire in her eyes_

_She's in love, How her smile lights up the sky_

_It's like she's walking on air_

_She's been set free_

_Still I can't believe_

_She's in love, Strolling down a one way street_

_Looking like every man's fantasy_

_She's in love, Why can't it be me_

Nick and Warrick came over after the reception with beers and video tapes of the party Greg had missed. As they watched Greg noticed the fire in Sara's eyes, and her smile was the biggest he'd ever seen. All the while Warrick and Nick were pointing out all the hot girls and all the ones they had danced with. They were trying to cheer him up he knew, but he didn't feel up to being cheery about the love of his life's wedding. As he stood up and started leaving the room he said his last words of the night. "She's in love, why can't it be me?" With those words he shut himself up in his room and let himself go at long last.

_She's in love, Why can't it be me._


	3. Teardrops on my Guitar

Teardrops on my guitar

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

Nick looks at Warrick, listening to him talk about someone he just found in his life. He listened to him talk about how she's everything to him and he tries oh very hard to keep the smile on his face and the hurt out of his voice. The only thing worse than hearing him speak of _her_ was to let him know it was breaking him down. Nick laughed at something Warrick says and then sighs inwardly trying to make the feelings go away.

_  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_

Nick slowly got up and stretched, letting Warrick know he was going to get his lab results and he'd talk to him later. After leaving the break room Nick heads for the bathroom first. He looks into the mirror and smiles a sad smile, 'I guess not everyone gets a happy ending.' He sighed and splashed some water in his face before drying his hands and walking to get his results.

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

After shift Nick says his goodbye's and Warrick calls out to him, asking if he'd like to go out for a beer. Giving it a thought he accepts and soon he's driving to one of the closest clubs they usually go to. Warrick beat him there and had already bought the drinks which Nick was glad for. Sitting there with his bestfriend, whom he figured out he wanted to be more then that with, he realized just how much Warrick really had his heart. When Warrick was with him, Nick had a hard time breathing.

_  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
_

A few hours later, and the two drunken friends said their goodbyes. Nick swears he was dreaming as he caught Warrick's arm and pulled him back into a hug. He whispered 'I'm sorry you're not mine,' and pulled away. Warrick only had time to register the words before Nick kisses him. When Warrick realizes what's gone on Nick is walking away and getting into his vehicle. As Nick drives away he lets his tears run down his face, for the thoughts and feelings coursing through him wouldn't leave him be.

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

When Nick pulls into his driveway he sighs before getting out and making his way inside. He was glad his drunken ass made it home and with nothing to show for it but his quickly growing insanity. Throwing his keys down and locking the door behind him he walks over to his fireplace. It was the middle of summer and he wasn't planning on starting a fire, infact his eyes were set on his guitar. He sits down and pulls his favorite instrument into his lap. The tears were still flowing slowly down his cheeks and some got on his guitar.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
_

Playing for hours he had slowly made his way to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and stared at the picture on his nightstand. It was of him and Warrick, a few years previous when the two of them had went to a game together. They had their arms around each other and were giving peace signs, each holding a beer. Nick picked the picture up for a moment and then set it face down so he didn't have to see it. He rolled onto his back and fell asleep and dreamt about Warrick and the girl he's so in love with.

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
_

At work the next night Nick was glad that Warrick didn't remember anything, if much after getting drunk. As they go through shift Nick hides his feelings like he always does, and has. It doesn't get him very far, but his heart breaks a little more. After shift they're all in the break room and Warrick looks over at Nick, suddenly remembering something passed between them, but he can't figure it out. Warrick catches Nick's eye aiming a question his way, but Nick just smiles at him so Warrick won't see the answer.

_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


	4. Thank You

Thank you

_Thought that I could always count on you,_

_I thought that nothing could come between us two._

_We said as long as we would stick together, _

_We'd be alright,_

_We'd be ok._

_But I was stupid_

_And you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again._

"What the fuck did you kiss me for?!" Greg screamed at Nick. The older man just smiled and crossed his arms. Nick walked up and put his hand on Greg's throat so that the younger man had to look at him.

"What do you think?" He said a bit coldly. "You can't say that you didn't see this coming." Greg looked at Nick shocked that he would even consider he thought this would happen.

"No… I didn't see this coming." He whispered as he lowered his eyes so he didn't have to look in Nick's eyes. The eyes that told him everything that he never wanted to know.

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That bestfriends cannot be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me_

_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back._

_Yeah!_

"Lessons hurt." Nick let go of Greg and the blonde stumbled a bit. He stepped back away from Nick and hit the couch, tripping backwards over it. He could hear Nick's laughter ringing in his ears.

"This 'lesson' shouldn't be taught by my bestfriend!" he said getting up and glaring at Nick.

"Who else is going to show you what the world really has to give?!" He rushed forward and grabbed Greg's shoulders, causing the smaller man to let out a yelp as they both fell backwards onto the couch.

_I wonder why it always has to hurt,_

_For every lesson that you have to learn._

_I won't forget what you did to me,_

_How you showed me things,_

_I wish I'd never seen._

_But I was stupid_

_And you broke me down,_

_I'll never be the same again._

Laying in his bed later that night Greg cried, his body, mind and heart had been broken. His pride had been rubbed into the ground. So what else was he going to do but let his friend go? He was going to get on with his life and get over the fact that his 'bestfriend' had rapped him. He never knew what kind of monster hid underneath Nick's surface but when he pushed the wrong buttons he quickly found out.

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That bestfriends cannot be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back._

The next day at work Greg didn't speak to Nick at all, when Nick walked into his lab Greg stopped talking and gave the older man the cold shoulder. After shift Greg was in the locker room about to leave when Nick walked in and tried to get him to talk to him again. Greg stood up and faced him and let him know what was going on and that Nick wasn't getting what he wanted this time.

_When the tables turn again,_

_You'll remember me my friend, you'll be wishing I was there for you,_

_I'll be the one you'll miss the most,_

_But you'll only find my ghost._

_As time goes by,_

_You'll wonder why,_

_Your all alone._

"I'm leaving, Nick, I'm transferring back to California and I'm not going to talk to you again. There's nothing you can do or say about my decision because it's already in the process. I'm going to give you back everything. And you'll remember me, and you'll wish I was there for you when you weren't there for me. You're all alone again Nicky." He walked out without waiting for Nick to say anything.

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That bestfriends cannot be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back._

Greg stood outside Nick's apartment, knowing he was on the other side of that door. He sighed and put the Nick's stuff down and started walking away. As he did he pulled out his cell phone and texted Nick one final time. _Check your doorstep. And Thank you, your friendship and good times we had, you can have them back._ He sent the message and deleted the number off his phone. As he climbed into his car he saw Nick open his door and look down at his stuff and then up at Greg, a dumbfounded look on his face. Greg started the car and left, heading back home to California and his new life.

_So thank you, for lying to me,_

_So thank you, for all the times you let me down,_

_So thank you, for lying to me,_

_So thank you, you friendship you can have it back._


	5. It Makes Me Ill

It Makes Me Ill

_I was hanging with the fellas  
Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous  
I was hoping that I'd never see you with him  
But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him, Heh  
'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none  
And I can tell by looking that he's not the one  
He's not the type you said you liked  
His style is wack, clothes are bad  
Come on, girl, let him go  
I want you back  
_

"Hey, Nick, isn't that Sara, with another guy?" Warrick said pointing off to the right. Sitting at the bar Nick turned to see his ex and coworker dancing with some guy. Nick nodded and turned back to Warrick and Greg.

"Yup, that's them, it's sick, look at them." He said and smiled a mischievous smile and slid his beer to Greg as he stood up and made his way over to talk to Sara and her new guy.

_Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
Say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right (ain't right)  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside (inside)  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy_

"Hey Sara." Nick said sidling up next to her.

"Nick!" She said as she jumped, surprised. "What're you doing… here…?" She looked over his shoulder and spotted Warrick and Greg. "Oh, ok. Nick this is Ryan." Nick gave the man a closed smile and shook his hand out of politeness.

"Can I talk to you Sara?" She nods and turns back to Ryan and kisses his cheek. Turning Nick leads them to a table not far off, but still far enough away.

_  
It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
_

"Sara, why're you with him? He's so not your type." He said sitting back in the seat and crossing his arms. She raised an eyebrow and leaned on the table.

"Oh and what is my type?" He laughed and mimicked her, leaning forward on the table.

"Not that." He said jutting a thumb in the direction of her new guy."

"You're just jealous. We broke up and now you can't stand it." He smirked at her and shifted in his seat.

"Damn Straight and I want you back, it's not right you with him."

_Girl I know that we broke up  
But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder  
'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya  
And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya  
Uh, see, I can tell that you don't really love that guy  
But there's no need for you to go and waste your time  
I think you know I love ya more  
Girl you gotta let him go  
I want you so just give him the boot_

She stood up and shook her head at Nick who stood up as well, smoothly sliding out of the booth.

"Admit it Sara." She shook her head and turned away from him. "Come on, what is this the cold shoulder?" She shrugged and started walking away. He grabbed her arm and held her there. "You know I adore you, and you without me ain't right. You know you don't love him." He let her go and he walked away back to the bar, leaving her standing there.

_  
Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
You can say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right (ain't right)  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside (inside)  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy  
_

Sitting down back in his spot Nick sighed and reached for his beer, having to pry it away from Greg. Warrick patted him on the back and sighed with him as they settled down.

"She's stubborn that's for sure." They laughed and started throwing jokes around and betting on sports.

_  
It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
_

About halfway through the next hour Nick finally gave up on trying to ignore Sara when she was purposely doing things to get his attention. He turned in his seat and leaned back against the bar and stared at Sara openly.

"Man, look at 'em. That's so not right." Warrick groaned his agreement and Greg was so drunk he wasn't paying attention.

_  
Ohh...  
It makes me ill cause you used to be my girl  
Used to be (my girl) used to be my girl yeahhh  
It makes me ill (ooh) cause you used to be my girl (c'mon)  
My girl, So baby come back to me (baby...)  
_

"So sick man." Nick sighed and stood up. "Alright lets go before I throw up at how sick that is." Greg mumbled something and Nick laughed. He grabbed Greg by the elbow and helped him stand. "Yo, 'Rick, help me here man." The other man, less drunk stood and grabbed Greg's other elbow. Slowly they left.

_  
It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will (at his will..)  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him (when I see you with him)  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will (at his will)  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him (baby I'm jealous)  
_

The next night at work Nick is walking in when he glances up and sees Sara. With Ryan. Sara glances at him and whispers something to Ryan and then laughs. Nick gives a little snarl, shakes his head and walks into the lab. While in the locker room Sara comes in and smiles at him.

"Stop playing games Sara." Nick says and gets up, walking out he hears her make a frustrated sound and a 'you're crazy!' at him, which only makes him smile.

_  
Oh it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him (you can't imagine how it makes me feel)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh..  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh..  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh..  
_


	6. Stay With Me

**Stay With Me (Brass Bed)**

**By: Josh Gracin**  
_  
Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around  
the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait_

The silence was penetrating as Greg stood in front of the bedroom door close to leaving the warmth behind him. After what Nick had just said he didn't know what he needed to do. It had been like a silent rule, after all these years it still applied. When they had their once weekly one night stands it was always at Nicks place, in which Greg would just get up, clean himself and then leave. But this time, Nick broke the rule and Greg didn't know what to do. He thought he wasn't ever good enough for Nick other than the once a week fuck. But when Nick called out to him, asking him to stay, asking him not to leave this time, it was throwing everything out of balance.

_  
So why don't you stay with me?  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah  
_

"Greg, please. Every time you get up and leave I feel empty inside. When I see you I just want you to hold me and make it go away." Nick was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head bowed and Greg could hear the sadness in his voice, marking his statements as truth. "When I lay in bed most nights I can't sleep, and I wonder if you were here in my arms," he held his arms a little higher, "if I could feel whole like I only do when I'm in bed with you." He stood, the sheet slipping off his naked form and he turned toward Greg, trying to get him to see how he felt. "Stay with me." Nick said, he wasn't asking anymore, it was more of a plead but a statement in itself.

_  
Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out  
_

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know, I thought it was supposed to be just once a week. I thought this was a game and while playing it we had rules." Greg stated, his hand was still on the door handle and he had half turned his body but he wasn't looking at Nick. He knew if he did, he'd lose it and he'd fall into whatever trap Nick was laying out before him. "I'm your secret and that's all I ever was to you." He barely registered that Nick had walked up to him until his arms had snaked around his waist and a firm grip was holding him. Nick laid his head on Greg's shoulder and Greg knew he wouldn't, no he couldn't say no. "I need assurances that I won't get hurt further Nicky, then I'll stay."

_  
Baby why don't you stay with me?  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me  
_

Nick sighed and let go of Greg and stepped back, he wanted Greg to look at him, see him and know him. "Greg…" Said man turned around faced his lover. "Your all I can think about anymore. The cases I work kill me because they make me think of you, of you laying there dead, and it hurts to think that. I…" He laughed as he spoke, like a mad man coming to a conclusion. "I have fallen in love with you, and I'm tired of you leaving. I hear about the dates and girls you go out with, and they make me jealous. I admit it. I see you flirt with Sara and Catherine and I just… I feel my heart tear. Every time you walk out that door, I break a little more and I don't want to anymore." He had his arms out by now.

_  
Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket  
_

Greg stood frozen at what Nick had just said and he guessed he stood there for too long as Nick brought his arms back down to his sides and stepped backwards to the bed. When nick sat down Greg came to his senses. He was being offered the world by the man he loved and all he could do was stand there? He tried to get his body to move forward but it didn't move it just stayed. He looked down at himself and wondered why he was shaking so much. He fell to his knees and tears fell down his face. "Nicky…" He whispered as he knelt there and cried. He wanted this, but when it was offered he wasn't sure. It meant changing what he knew, what was normal. He looked up at Nick. "I'll stay."

_  
So Stay  
_

Nick looked at Greg, his mouth had fallen open when the younger man had fallen to his knees and started crying. He heard the words whispered and somehow they felt unsure. He got down on the ground and knelt in front of Greg. "Do you mean it? Will you stay with me and be mine?" Greg leaned forward until his head was on Nick's shoulder. The older man wrapped his arms around his blonde lover and Greg looked up into his eyes. "Greg…?" He was cut off from saying more as Greg cupped his face with one hand and kissed him. They put everything into that kiss, both putting forth their whole being and saying without words what they really felt.

_  
So why don't you stay with me?  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah  
_

Greg pulled out of the kiss and stood up, pulling Nick up with him. They walked over to the bed and Greg kicked off his shoes, and with one hand in Nicks he undid his pants. They were after all going to bed, so he proceeded to get undressed, knowing Nick was stark naked. When he was done he turned toward Nick and pulled him into another kiss. Within minutes they were laying in each other's arms and contently staring at each other. Nick whispers 'I love you' and Greg smiles his secret smile, the one he saves only for Nick. As Greg laid his head on Nick's chest to sleep he whispered back. "I love you too, and I'll stay as long as you'll have me."

_  
I'll be all right as long as you  
Stay with me_


	7. Into the Night

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…  
_

Greg and Nick stood off to the side of the clubs dance floor staring transfixed. Catherine had just got done making a sarcastic comment about them not seeing a dancer until they saw her dance when she walked away and to the D.J. They stood there wondering what was going on when Catherine came back to their side of the room and when the song she requested came on, started dancing. They had no idea what hit them.

_  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night.  
_

Part of the way into the song she motioned for us to come out and dance with her. I turned and looked at Nick before smiling and making my way over. I could tell Nick wasn't far behind because I'd be knocked to the side by someone and see him for a second. When I got to Catherine I put a hand on her waist and started dancing with her. I looked up and grinned and noticed that Nick looked just a tad uncomfortable but that he didn't want to leave the floor, leave Catherine.

_  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes.  
No room left to move in between you and I.  
We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.  
And we sang…  
_

There came a part of the song where the crowd started clapping to the music, but we were too far gone into the music by then that it was just adding to it. Greg was already into the music the moment the song came on, I saw him fidgeting and I wondered how you could get into music like this. I'm used to dancing at places like Billy Bob's, it being a country club. But as soon as the people started clapping I was getting more and more into the music, more and more lost in the rhythm of Catherine's body moving against mine.

_  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
_

Her body was like a gift, one that could make me want to be more dangerous, more out there, and that's saying something. As I twirled Catherine so she was facing Nick, who was finally dancing like he knew what he was doing, the song changed. It was still a fast, upbeat song we could transition into, Nick didn't even seem to notice the change in songs as he danced with Catherine and I was laughing so hard at the change in him. He glanced up at me and faltered in his dancing and Catherine could tell but she got his attention again and I was saved from an explanation for now.

_  
Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.  
And we sang…  
_

Never before has a woman captivated me so as Catherine did on that dance floor. While dancing there I felt as if I knew what I was doing, even if I'd never danced like that before. It was just… oh how to describe it, instinctual. When she moved against me I just moved with her. I knew Greg was used to dancing like that, he's a known clubber. As Catherine praises me over the dancing at the bar later I smile into my beer. I knew Greg would never let me live this down, but damn if I didn't feel good right now.

_  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night…_


	8. Walk Away

**Ok, well this one has nothing to do with Nick or Greg. This is a Warrick one. Thought I'd owe him enough tribute to make him a short song-fic. so enjoy!!**

* * *

Walk Away

_I'm gonna remember you You gonna remember me  
(I'm gonna remember you You gonna remember me)  
I'm gonna remember you You gonna remember me  
(Yeah, I'm gonna remember you You gonna remember me)  
I saw you wit your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind I can't help but question..  
Does she rub your feet When you've had a long day  
And Scratch your scalp When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like to play PS2 'till 6 in the mornin' like I do  
I can't exlpain this feelin' I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gon remember you You gon remember me)  
Walk Away (Forever you will live in my memory)  
Walk Away I'm gonna remember you You gonna remember me  
Walk Away I can't forget how we used to be  
Guess I gotta live my life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't Though a new man is givin me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind I can't help but question..  
Does he kiss me on the forehead Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep (with a bouquet)  
Does he call in the middle of the day just to say Baby I Love You  
(Like you used to) I can't explain this feeling I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you You gonna remember me)  
Walk Away (Forever you will live in my memory)  
Walk Away I'm gonna remember you You gonna remember me  
Walk Away I can't forget how we used to be  
I'm gonna remember you You gonna remember me  
so hard to express this feeling cause nobody compares to you (to you)  
and you know she'll never love you like i do I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday and even though we've moved on  
it gets so hard to walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
walk away, walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away I'm gonna remember you you gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you you gonna remember me_

Stretching as I get out of my vehicle I make my way over to the mail box, grab my mail, and walk sleepily inside. Letting out a content sigh as I shut and lock my door behind me I sift through the mail and freeze. There's a letter with my name, course it's my name, but Tina's name… I didn't expect to see that. I slowly put the other mail on the counter I don't remember walking over to. I quickly open it and hesitate to read it. What would she have to say after all this time? It's been almost a year and a half since we split. I look up and our picture catches my eye, it's of us on our wedding day, and until I get married again that's where it'll stay. A sad smile creeps onto my face and I look down at the folded piece of paper in my hand. I've moved on from her, but it seems that when I see her picture or think about her I still get those feelings. I walk into the living room and fall back onto the couch, slowly opening the paper till I see her writing.

Warrick,

Hey, it's been awhile I know. I saw you just yesterday, you had your new girl, the one you work with. She sure is pretty, congratulations, I'm impressed. But it got me to thinking about how we were and if she treats you the same since you stepped out. Does she rub your feet after work? Does she rub your head when you take your braids out? Does she know you stay up till 6am playing your PS2? I live my life day to day and sometimes I wish you'd come back, but we've moved on. I got someone new too, but does he do the same things you used to? I can't explain this feeling, but it's there and I think about it every day. His attention isn't the same as your affection and he don't do the same things. Does he kiss me on the forehead? Show up on my doorstep with flowers? Does he call me in the middle of the day just to say 'Baby I love you'? It was so hard to walk away but I just know that, you'll remember me and I'll remember you. We just fit and I know no one compares to you, this feeling is inexpressible. 

Tina

I lay the letter in my lap and put my head back, closing my eyes. Just when I found someone else she has to do something to stir up the feelings for her. Seriously, why couldn't she just keep her thoughts to herself. I'm not sure when she saw me and Catherine but I'm sure that it was just recently. The only time we've been out during the day is either on a case or when we went to the mall with Lindsey.

I was going to ask Catherine over on our next night off and propose, because I was so sure she was the one. But as soon as I read the letter, I'm not so sure anymore. I was going to have Catherine watch me take down the picture before I proposed and throw it away, but now I'm not sure I could do that. With sudden vigor I stand up and walk into the kitchen and throw the letter away quickly before I can change my mind. I lean over the sink and choke back my tears. Facing away from the sink I lean on the counter and pull out my phone. I click #7 and the call button and hear 5 rings and it goes straight to voicemail.

"Cath…" I pause, not sure of what to say, wanting to get on with my life with her, but that letter so fresh in my mind… "I… I'm moving on from… from her, and I…" I sigh and put a hand over my eyes, rubbing my temple. "I love you…" I click my phone shut ending the call and I walk back to the couch and collapse onto it falling into a fitfull sleep of memories.


	9. Crazy Bitch

**hey, it took awhile, but through all this crazy college experience, i am able to write by and by, so i finally finished this one and when i get the chance and motivation, i'll write another of the 12 that i'm doing for this. good day/night!! R&R plz**

Crazy Bitch

_All right!  
Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way  
_

"OH!" Greg moaned out and put a hand over his eyes, leaning his head back against the cold wall. "Wow…" He breathed out, trying to keep his composer until Nick was inside him. "NICK!" He yelled out as Nick bit down on Greg's nipple. Nick licked the bruised area and then trailed up to the blonde's neck, sucking on the sensitive spot above Greg's collar bone. Nick splayed his hands across Greg's stomach and felt his way around to Greg's back, up a bit and back around to his chest; he pushed Greg fully into the wall causing him to let out a sharp hiss.

_  
Hey, You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
_

"Fuck Greg, I need you now." Nick said as he moved his thumbs over Greg's erect nipples. He got an incoherent string of words and sounds as a response. Nick pulled away and reached to his right to turn on the water, being in the shower at the lab they had to have some cover up for the noises they were sure to make. The cold water hit them and Nick had to bit his lip to keep from yelling out. Greg on the other hand yelped loudly, and after a second the water heated up.

_  
Hey, You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
_

"Nick…" Greg whispered as he tried to pull the older man's hand off his chest so he could move under the hot water, but he was being pinned to the wall. Nick looked at him and smiled, he stepped back into the water, soaking himself first and then pulled Greg with him. As the water drenched their naked bodies Nick was busy working on Greg's neck again. The younger man's hands were roaming Nicks back, he smiled when he felt all the scratches he'd left from their previous fucks. They both knew they were taking a risk fucking in the shower at the lab, but at the moment they just didn't care.

_  
Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face  
_

Nick was about to tell Greg to turn around so he could take it like the man he was but the shower room door opened and they heard Warrick yell out. "Yo, Greg, you seen Nick? He's disappeared and we just made a break in the case." Nick cursed under his breath and Greg had to calm himself down, he stuck his head out to talk to Warrick. "Nope, I haven't seen him." Greg said as innocently as he could. "But if I do I'll be sure to tell him!" He popped his head back in and heard Warrick thank him. By this time Nick had his head pressed against the cool tile trying to calm himself. He turned to Greg and smiled a sorry smile. "Go, they need you." Nick tried to say something as Greg turned and grabbed some soap to put in his hair. "So do you." He said as he slipped out of the shower to hurry back to work.

_  
Hey, You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
_

After shift Nick sat on the bench by his locker and put his head down, not liking how the case ended. He felt a hand slide onto his shoulder and he smiled, immediately recognizing the hand, how could he forget it, after all it had done to his body. Right now they were massaging his tense shoulders and he sighed in appreciation. The other members of the lab and CSI's didn't know they were fuck buddies but Nick wanted more, if only Greg wanted the same thing. But Greg didn't want a relationship, he just want to fuck, and Nick was all too happy to oblige. Nick leaned back into the body behind him as the fingers relaxed the muscles.

_  
Hey, You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
_

"Greg, what're you doin' after this?" Nick asked looking up at the younger man. He just got a shrug in response, but the glint in his brown eyes was saying a different story. Nick smiled knowing that look and he stood, right now he just wanted to feel Greg against him and he didn't care if a coworker walked in on them. He stepped over the bench he was just sitting on and put his hands on either side of Greg's head, causing a loud banging sound as his hands hit the locker doors. "Oh, rough, I like it." Greg said with a laugh in his voice and Nick smiled, soon closing the distance between them as he captured Greg's lips with his. Just then Sara and Catherine walked in about to ask about the loud noise. They stopped short when they saw what was going on, Greg's hands clenched in Nick's hair and one of Nicks on Greg's waist, the other still on the locker.

_  
Get the video Fuck you so good  
Get the video Fuck you so good  
Crazy bitch Crazy bitch, Crazy...bitch  
Hey, You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
_

Catherine and Sara backed out and smiled at each other. They were both thinking 'About time…" as they went about their business. Just then Nick pulled away and looked to where they were just standing. He looked confused, he swore someone was just there. He turned back to Greg and stood up straight. "Let's go on a date." That threw Greg for a loop, he was sure Nick was going to suggest going to his place and fucking for a few hours before Greg would get up and leave to go back to his place. "A date? Nick I thought this was…" He didn't get far before Nick was on the other side of the bench grabbing his coat out of his locker. "Fine, if you don't want to, I'll see you next shift." He turned to Greg, hurt evident in his features. Greg was taken back and he reached out for Nick. "Ok, let's go on a date." They smiled at each other.

_  
Hey, You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, come on  
_

That night they didn't have work, Nick having the shift off and Greg calling in sick. They decided that they weren't going to do much, having been on a date earlier that day, after shift. It was nice and as they made their way to Nick's to sleep the rest of the day off they decided to take things to another level. It was nearing midnight and Greg was getting antsy, Nick just didn't know what to do to get the younger man to calm down when he thought that maybe a walk in the park would calm him down. "Greg, get your coat, let's go for a walk." The smile he got in response nearly blew his mind, kinda like he was hoping Greg would later that night.

_  
Baby girl You want it all  
To be a star You'll have to go down  
Take it off No need to talk  
You're crazy But I like the way you fuck me  
_

They walked down toward the park, a few blocks away from where Nick lives. Once Nick had, had a case in said park; but he didn't want to think of that now, just of Greg. After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence Greg took his hand and smiled up at Nick. The smile that he got in response made him unsure of his decision to keep what they had strictly fuck buddies, and Greg had to suppress a sigh. When they got to the park it was almost dark and the soon found a bench to watch the sunset. After some time the sun finally set and the street lights came on, no one was around and Greg started shivering. Nick got an idea and stood up pulling Greg over to the swings. "I challenge you to a swing and jump contest, 3 tries and whoever gets the farthest 2 out of 3 wins." Greg laughed and said, "Your on Texan!" Nick won, he just knew the trick to the game. You have to be able to move your body the right way as you jump, but he got a laugh out of Greg's jumps.

_  
Hey, You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
_

After the game it was getting later and Nick checked his watch, he wasn't that tired but he knew that they shouldn't stay out all night. "Greg." The blonde walked over and hugged him, kissing him in the process. When Greg ended the kiss he tickled Nick and when Nick went to retaliate the tickle attack Greg slipped out of his arms and ran to the play-set and climbed up to the tallest slide and waited to see what Nick would do. He hadn't realized Nick was close behind him until he was being picked up, turned and shoved into one of the poles. Nick kissed him roughly and trailed his hands up and down Greg's sides and when they settle on his waist Nick pulls him away from the pole and over to one of the 5 tunnels. Nick, for as big as he is, was able to slide inside and make enough room for Greg. "It's a tight fit in there, you sure we can fit?" Greg asked as he looked into the tunnel at Nick. "Tight fit's are what I love Greg." The Texan smirked at the blonde and Greg couldn't help the shivers that ran through him.

_  
Hey, You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on  
You're crazy But I like the way you fuck me_

Greg climbed into the tunnel, loving how close the two were and the thoughts of public indecency were making this more exhilarating then he thought was possible. Soon enough the clothes had come off and Greg had come to find himself lying on the cold plastic of the playground's tunnel. "You ready?" Nick asked knowing though what the answer was. "Yeah." Was his reply and he positioned himself at Greg's entrance. As he entered the younger man he leaned down and kissed him, as he began thrusting he trailed kisses down Greg's jaw to his neck enjoying the moans he was getting in response. Soon enough though Nick was going faster and faster and didn't have time to concentrate on anything other than Greg and his climax. "Nick… ah… I'm…" Is all Greg got out before he came, dragging Nick along in the orgasmic effects. As Nick pulled out of his younger lover he made Greg make room so they could both lie down. "Nick, what are we?" Nick looked down at Greg smiling. "What you don't know? We're a couple!" Greg didn't know how big his smile just got nor did he care as he kissed the only man he'd ever loved, but Nick knew that, that smile got from ear to ear and stole his heart like it did the first time he saw it.


	10. Follow Me

**You don't know how you met me You don't know why,  
You can't turn around And say goodbye,  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free And swim through your veins  
Like a fish in the sea,  
I'm singin' Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,  
I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
'cause as long as no one knows  
Then nobody can care, **

"Warrick!" Catherine exclaimed as she turned and noticed one of the few people she held dear to her from work. He rushed over and hugged her before asking if she was busy. "I'm just leaving for the day actually, why, what's going on?" He shook his head and asked if she wanted to hang out, maybe stop by his place and catch up on the last few months he'd been gone undercover. "Of course! I've missed you, you know! Let me call Eddie and let him know I'll be home late." He nodded and left to get his vehicle started as she finished up and called her husband; said person wasn't happy about her 'staying late for a case' again, but it _was_ her job.

**You're feelin' guilty And I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed  
And baby I'm not scared,  
I'm singin' Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,  
Won't give you money I can't give you the sky  
Your better off if you don't ask why,  
I'm not the reason that you  
Go astray We'll be alright  
If you don't ask me to stay, **

They had moved into his living room after eating and started up a movie as they continued to talk. The movie was more for background noise as they caught up and when Warrick informed her of a few times he almost 'bit the bullet' she would move closer and hug him, each time not moving very far away after the hugs. When the movie was coming to a close Warrick stared at her and sighed before looking at his hands, this of course, confused her. When prompted he just shook his head, which led to her poking him; in the end they had a tickle fight, both were on the floor, she was beneath him and he couldn't resist anymore. Before he leaned in and kissed her he said, "You were the only thing I had to keep me going."

**Follow me Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,  
You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why You can't turn around and  
Say goodbye, All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free And swim through your veins  
Like a fish in the sea, I'm singin'  
Follow me Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,**

As all things tend to do, one thing led to another and as he took her there on his living room floor she couldn't help but feel free and she knew only he could make her feel like this. Later when he had managed to get them to his bed, they lay there in each other's arms where he told her what she knew already: he couldn't give her anything but he could guarantee that he'd be the only one to make her feel like she had. He loved her, he knew this, but she was married and he wasn't about to break up their marriage. He also knew she felt guilty about it, but he could see that she didn't look ashamed of their actions. She knew that she'd never find anyone like her Warrick, and she'd leave her husband if she could, but Lindsey was the problem there, she knew they were stuck, but as long as Warrick was there for her, she didn't care.

**I'm singin' Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,  
I'm singin' Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me**


	11. Unapologize

**This one isn't long, but, I may just turn this one into a one shot rated K, possibly, lemme know what you think, eh?  
**

* * *

**"Unapologize"**

**Last night, I was pouring out my heart  
Like a waterfall to you  
And with one kiss, I was a runaway train  
Flying off the track to you  
"I love you" came flooding out  
Couldn't make it stop, couldn't shut my mouth  
I felt like a fool when I lied and said I was sorry  
But  
**

Grissom had decided that he would act on his feelings for Sarah by asking her out on a date, which surprisingly she accepted. He had the whole thing planned out and he knew that he wanted… no hoped it would all go according to plan. After their date they had ended up outside of the Nevada State Museum, where Twin Lakes shone in the distance.

**I unapologize, I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight them back  
Or hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize  
You know, people say a lot of things  
That they don't really mean  
And last night, I told a little white lie  
Hoping you'd forget the scene  
**

He knew he was taking a chance at this but he really wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips on his and to show her, physically, how much he felt for her. When he kissed her though, what he didn't expect was for her to say 'I love you Gris." Before he could say anything though, or react in the least she was apologizing before disappearing into the night.

**Where it felt like a movie under the porch light  
Couldn't help myself when you held me tight  
Said what I meant, then I lied and said I was sorry  
I unapologize, I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight them back  
Or hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize  
**

The next morning he was sitting in his office where he was cornered by the woman he'd taken out last night. She shut the door behind her and came around to his side of the desk, kneeling down in front of him she gave him an apologetic look as she explained herself. "I want to unapologize for last night, I meant what I said, I just hadn't expected it."

**Oh there's no time to be  
Holding it all and trying to pretend  
That I don't feel anything  
Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry  
I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight them back  
Or hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize**

**'Cause you heard me right, yeah  
I unapologize **

"I felt like a fool and now, I refuse to sit back and hide my feelings anymore, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry, because I meant it and…" She couldn't say anymore for Grissom had pulled her up and kissed her then. He knew then, that they would be ok, now that she accepted it, they could move forward, he realized though that she wouldn't accept if he said "I love you" back, not just yet.


	12. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**This one I wrote from Eddie Willows POV, and it is from when Lindsey is young, it doesn't paint Catherine in a very nice light, but its what came out of my head.  
**

* * *

**Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

Eddie Willows would be lying if he said that he enjoyed watching his wife dace with another man. They had only been separated for a mere two months and here she was dancing with someone else in a club they used to frequent together while their infant daughter no doubt was with his mother-in-law. It still upset him though that the red headed vixen was out there dancing all over another man while he sat here nursing a beer, his third one of the night. He growled as he noticed her start laughing and chugged his beer down before standing and making his way over to her and asking for a dance. She uncomfortably accepted and he led her to the other side of the floor.

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)  
Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?  
**_

He calmly asked her questions in her ear as a group of teenagers took to dancing around them. He ignored them as he slowly trailed his mouth up and down her neck, taking in her shiver as she blatantly chose to ignore his questions. He growled again and repeated a few more questions to her; he wanted to know if he was still the only one that got to her, if her sleeping with other men since they've been separated had been worth their distance from each other. If all he had ever done to her, with her, for her had all been worth throwing away like she had. She again refused to answer him as she looked at just his shoulder, both now totally ignoring the dance floor of dancing, horny teens.

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster  
**_

He told her of all the times he knew she cheated on him, of all the times she'd go find another to sleep with just to come back and be with him. He knew that he was the only one to truly be able to play her body into the 'on' position that they both were so willing to stay in years before. Now though, with a daughter between them it seemed to throw their relationship off and she'd been coming to him less and less until she left him two months ago. He knew though, that he'd always be better in every way to anyone else she would meet; all the men she'd ever been with since him had been mere boys compared to him. He told her that no matter what he'd always be it, he had a better love for her than the boys she met in the backseat where they would do nothing but exchange body heat.

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
**_

When they had danced a few songs she pulled away from him, a few tears shining in her eyes as she turned and walked away. He growled at her retreating back as he rotated on the spot and left out the back door of the club. He was eager to get home, he needed to see his daughter, to know he still had at least one girl in his life that wouldn't leave him like his wife had. He knew one day he'd have to let his little girl go and she'd dance to the beat of her heart with a boy like he'd been, but right now, he'd face just the present, and that included a cheating wife, soon to be an ex-wife, and a growing sexual frustration he couldn't take out on anyone until he was divorced. No one figured he'd have the morals in this marriage, but he stuck with his vows for the most part at least.

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster **_

He had just stepped out of his daughter's room; he knew that his mother-in-law was asleep, when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He made his way to his room, the 1st guest room on the right, and two rooms away from the master bedroom where he refused to sleep. Once he had slipped inside and was undressed about to fall asleep he noticed his door open and the person who'd entered was coming closer. When the weight in the bed got heavier he knew it was Catherine, why she'd come to him after earlier he didn't know until he turned over and smelt the heavy alcohol on her breath. He wasn't going to argue, she was still his wife and he was highly sexually frustrated, this would be the only night she could ever claim he'd forced himself on her even though she came to him.


	13. Smile

**"Smile"**

**When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day  
**

Greg Sanders and Archie Johnson had been living together for over a year, had been in a relationship for going on three years until Archie found out a horrible truth about his boyfriend. He quickly kicked Greg out, as the apartment was in his name and only through help with his friends he managed to get his life back in order after a broken heart.

**I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone**

He never did talk to his neighbor again; he couldn't help but mentally labeling her as a home breaker. He wasn't sure where Greg had moved to, but at least for that first week he figured it was only right next door, if the 'bumps in the night' had anything to do with it.

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

Archie avoided Greg at work in the lab as best he could and only talking to him when he had to about a case. It was about half a year before he felt he could even talk normally with his ex, not being so lost anymore at all. Close to eight months after their sudden break-up he started getting calls from Greg, personal ones he refused to listen to and after a while, even answer.

**Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell  
**

Greg cornered him in the break room once and cried as he begged Archie to take him back, but all the Asian man could do was smile at the way Greg looked on his knees in front of him. For a week though he felt bad for it, before he smiled again; he had his friends to help him move on after all.

**I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone  
**

For months after Greg's confession, every time the blonde man saw him, he would let the Asian know that he wanted him back, which he would receive a hearty 'your words don't mean jack, Greg" before the Asian would ignore him and go about his day. After a while when Greg would start this, and after Archie's answer, Archie would just start laughing, telling Greg he'd messed him up good.

**At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile  
lalala  
**

A year after the break up Archie went out with the lab techs and field techs for Warrick's birthday; where Greg felt it necessary to attempt to get Archie back, only to be turned down again. By the end of the night Greg left fuming and Archie left in the arms of Nick Stokes.

**At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile  
**

For some reason Greg never let up on Archie, and all Archie could, or would do is smile then laugh at him. Archie, with the help of his friends, and now Nick, quickly enough got over his cheating ex-boyfriend, Greg Sanders, moved on and eventually left his apartments to move in with Nick, to a ranch the Texan had bought once they had started to get serious.

* * *

**Alright folks, this is it, the end of my song fics for this, I said there would be 12, and there are. Reviews make me happy and let me know what you think of all of them! I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**-Chisicet  
**


End file.
